This project will lead to development of a comprehensive system for digital ophthalmological fluorescein angiography. The system is expected to be superior to existing (largely video) systems in several respects: 1) the inclusion of a digital reference library, 2) the use of psychophysical analysis in the design stage to maximize efficiency and cost-effectiveness, and 3) its ability to eventually evolve into a true expert system. The specific goal of Phase I is the development of a prototype design and implementation of certain segments of the system for further testing. Phase II will involve construction of a complete engineering prototype.